1. Field of the Invention
An implement mounting for connection to a three point hitch on the front of a tractor. The implement mounting provides for pushing the implement, rather than conventional towing of the implement, in a manner which allows the implement to closely follow uneven ground. The implement support and its push mounting is especially suitable for mowers, providing very even length grass cutting which may follow rough and uneven ground surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power vehicles, such as tractors, are well known for pulling implements using a three point hitch. The use of three point hitches on the rear of tractors has been common practice for many years. Generally, implements pulled by a tractor using a three point hitch are supported by ground contacting wheels or rollers at their rear end and are supported at their forward end by the three point hitch. An improved three point hitch connection for a tractor drawn implement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,172. As shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,172, the lower hitch members support the front of the mower and the upper hitch link controls the forward tilt or aspect cf the mower.